PAW Patrol Record Studio Wiki
Welcome to the PAW Patrol Record Studio Official Website!. |-| Welcome!= Welcome to the official website of the PAW Patrol Recording Studio, Here, you can look at the history of Studio Entertainment, browse and read through the bios of our animatronics, read history about the building it's self, and official artwork, along with pictures kids drew of the PAW Patrol during their visits. You can contact us by calling or simply emailing. Don't be shy to ask questions, even to check up on our robots, they love to have attention as well! Check out the new Five Night's at Ryder's Movie that will be out soon! |-| About Us= We are currently open! yes! we accept guests and visiters from noon til 3:30p.m. on Monday's thru Saturday's, we're closed on Sunday's. We have eight main animatronics on standby in our Main Recording Set; Ryder, our lovable 10 year old boy animatronic that's the PAW Patrol's leader, he loves to play with our small childern guests and keeps them safe. Chase, our German Shepard dog animatronic, he's the police dog and the 2nd in charge of the team. He may seem serious in shows; however when you visit he has a kind, sweet heart and absolutely loves to play and goof around. Rocky, our Mix Breed dog animatronic, he hates water and would run away from staff when they have a water break. Rubble, our english bull dog animatronic, he loves food and would join in on snack time with our staff. Marshall, our adorable dalmatian dog animatronic, and the clumsy one in the group, normally the one that crashes into the recording gear and knocks them down. Zuma, our brown labador dog animatronic, he loves taking about water and loves balls; any kind..bouncy balls, tennis balls, golf balls. Skye, out cockapoo dog animatronic, she loves doing backflips and tiny creatures like caterpillars, she even loves taking walks around the studio. Everest, our husky dog animatronic, she loves giggling and spending time with her gal friend Skye and hanging around the kids when they come for tours. Everest absolutely loves belly rubs. Finally Kasey, our newest memeber of the PAW Patrol. Kasey is our wolf hybrid dog animatronic. She's the PAW Patrol's tracking & technician. She mostly a trouble maker like Marshall, sometimes she goes sneaking off somewhere in the studio and ends up for us searching for her for 1 hour! She loves being given treats by her leader Ryder. to see our history, click on this link: History. |-| how to contact us= got questions? contact us at PAWPatrol.Wag@gmail.com. Hit us up with all your questions or even comments! love to here from you, even send fan mail to any of our PAW Patrol rescue team members...you never know you might get a reply from them personally. If you want to contact us by phone, please dial 1-839-PAW-PATROL We are located in 408 N Peters St, New Orleans, LA, 70130 United States |-|our open hours & tour hours!= We are open from 9:30am to 9:30pm Monday's thru Saturday's Our tour hours are Noon til 3:00pm Mondays thru Friday's. However we are closed Sunday's. |-|Holiday's we are closed= * New Years Eve * Christmas Eve * Christmas Day * Easter |-| Prize & Toy Corner= Before you head out, how about come over to our Toy and Prize corner area and get a toy or a plushie of your favorite character from the PAW Patrol show! We have a: *Ryder plushie *Chase plushie *Marshall plushie *Rocky plushie *Zuma plushie *Rubble plushie *Skye plushie *Everest plushie, and a *Kasey plushie ''(We Will Be Receiving Tracker Plushie's Soon!~) Category:BrowseCategory:Home